videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
SingMaster
SingMaster Is A Singstar Clone But Way Different gameplay well you still can use the Wii remote and it’s the first game of the SingMaster Series and it includes idolm@ster characters and some guests And IGN Rated 9.6/10, Metacritic Rated 91% And Scott The Woz *Aka My Favorite Youtuber* Said that it was the best Singing game of all time and it was a response for the Sony's Singstar And The Microsoft's Lips Series And CTV News Said That No Males Should Lay A Finger Of This Game Because they said that the company who made this game wants to target girls but that wasn’t the case they wanted to make this game for everyone. There’s The List Of features: * Customize Your Characters Clothes * Play Over 25 Songs * Play Your Favorite Songs Online * Improve Your Singing Skills Thats Pretty Much It a Bandai Namco attempt to overtake singstar and lips and they did no joke it was fun to play with the Wii remote and hit the beats like in guitar hero or rock band it’s like karaoke Revolution and guitar hero mixed together in a blender The Song List keep in mind this (DLC) means Downloadable Content anyway let’s get to the *questionable* songs # Right Round - Flo Rida feat. Kesha (2009) # Killing In The Name - Rage Against The Machine (1992) # Fire Burning - Sean Kingston (2009) # Remember The Name - Fort Minor (2005) # Crazy In Love - Beyoncé feat. Jay-Z (2003) # Rock Your Body - Justin Timberlake (2003) # Jump - Kris Kross (1992) # Disco Inferno - 50 Cent (2004) # Ride The Lightning - Metallica (1984) #Let’s Get It Started - Black Eyed Peas (2004) #Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) - Eurythmics (1983) #SexyBack - Justin Timberlake (2006) #Express Yourself - N.W.A. (1989) #Fallin' - Alicia Keys (2001) #The Way I Are - Timbaland Feat Keri Hilson ,D.O.E.,Sebastian (2007) #I'll Be Missing You - Puff Daddy and Faith Evans Feat. 112 (1997) #My Generation - The Who (1965) #Still D.R.E. - Dr Dre ft Snoop Dogg (1999) #Hey Ya! - Outkast (2003) #Another Night - Real McCoy (1994) #Sweet Home Alabama - Lynyrd Skynrd (1974) #Bette Davis Eyes - Kim Carrnes (1981) #Lose Yourself - Eminem (2002) #Macarena - Los Del Rios (1995) #So What - Pink (2008) #Whatcha Say - Jason Derulo (2009) #I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) - The Proclaimers (1988) #Smack That - Akon Feat. Eminem (2006) (DLC) #Head Over Heels - Tears For Fears (1985) (DLC) #I'm On My Way - The Proclaimers (1988) (DLC) #Umbrella - Rihanna Feat. Jay-Z (2007) (DLC) #One - Metallica (1988) (DLC) #Bulls On Parade - Rage Against The Machine (1996) (DLC) yes I know there are clean version and some references to well *not family friendly* stuff are taken out but it gained a E10 Rating but if it was the explicit version maybe it would gain a M RatingCategory:2010 video games Category:Karaoke Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Music Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:SingMaster Category:Bandai Namco Category:Idolm@ster Games Category:Megawarrior211